


Those Who Care

by ultwoodz



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Caretaking, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Seungsik encuentra a Seungwoo en una espiral de salud mental y hace lo que puede para ayudarlo a sentirse un poco mejor.Escrito por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Those Who Care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146573) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



_¿Alguien ha visto a Seungwoo?_

Ese fue el único pensamiento que pudo pasar por la cabeza de Seungsik durante días mientras trataba de ignorar el vacío en sus menciones. Se dijo una docena de veces que era normal que la gente se desconectara por unos días. Por lo que sabía, Seungwoo estaba con sus padres, ignorando al mundo exterior como el hijo filial que era o fuera del país en un viaje sin forma de revisar su teléfono. O algo le había pasado y nadie lo sabía.

_No, no pasó nada. Seungwoo está bien. Seungwoo está encerrado en su departamento jugando Overwatch con una montaña de cajas de comida amontonadas junto a la puerta porque no quiere molestarse en sacarlas. Él está bien. Solo se está tomando un poco de tiempo de Snoo. Se lo merece. Él-_

_Necesita enviarme un mensaje de texto antes de que pierda la cabeza y denuncie su desaparición._

Seungsik no quería molestarlo. No quería parecer pegajoso, molesto o dependiente, pero estaba preocupado y a menos que Seungwoo le dijera personalmente que estaba bien, nunca se detendría esa sensación de hundimiento que una persona solo sentía en situaciones donde en el fondo de su mente sabían que la persona que más les importaba nunca volvería a casa.

¿Qué pasa si Seungwoo nunca llegó a casa?

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Seungwoo no estaba flotando río abajo o en el fondo de un volcán. Estaba seguro, feliz y saludable, pero probablemente estaba ocupado. Pero aún necesitaba calmar sus nervios antes de cagarse en medio de una estación de metro.

Sacó su teléfono y tuvo que desplazarse hacia abajo algunos nombres antes de encontrarlo. Eso en sí mismo era inusual porque Seungwoo siempre fue y siempre había sido el nombre en la parte superior. Seungwoo era la persona más importante en su vida y eso hacía mucho más inquietante que no estuviera disponible.

**_¿Hey, estás bien?_ **

Esperó pacientemente una respuesta que nunca llegó y lo hizo sentir mil veces peor.

_Está durmiendo. Se está bañando. Está sacando la basura. Se fue._

Tragó saliva. No más de esos pensamientos.

_**No quiero ser molesto, pero no he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace un tiempo, así que solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien.** _

Nada.

Se desplazó un poco hacia abajo para encontrar a alguien que definitivamente hubiera escuchado de él. Seungwoo era el tipo de amigo cariñoso y amoroso somo un hermano mayor, así que si solo estaba ocupado, Seungsik conocía a una persona que lo sabría.

_**Subinie, ¿has hablado con Seungwoo?** _

_**No, perdón, ¿qué pasa?** _

_**No he sabido nada de él y tenía curiosidad.** _

_**Huh** _

_**Gracias, de todos modos.** _

_**¿Quieres que pase por su casa y me asegure de que está bien?** _

_**Sabes qué, creo que iré yo, no estoy lejos en este momento gracias por la idea** _

_**No hay problema, envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo** _

Seungsik volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolsillo y cruzó la estación hacia otro tren que iba en la dirección opuesta. ¿Estaba cerca de la casa de Seungwoo? No. ¿Dejaría que eso lo detuviera? Absolutamente no.

Existía la posibilidad de que Seungwoo no estuviera en casa, e iba a ser un viaje completamente desperdiciado, pero no había forma de convencerse de eso. Tenía que ir, sabía que ir a su departamento era necesario para que las cosas se sintieran un poco más normales nuevamente.

Si se tratara de un viaje desperdiciado, simplemente cenaría en el vecindario de Seungwoo y también dejaría algo para Subin. También existía la opción de que Subin se encontrara con él en algún lugar también para una comida, pero no estaba seguro de poder mantener la cara firme si tenía que preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba.

Todo iba a estar bien. Iba a llegar al apartamento de Seungwoo y lo encontraría ignorándolo y luego lidiaría con cualquier tipo de emociones que tuviera que abordar al descubrir que estaba siendo ignorado a propósito.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Seungwoo estaba bien.

Estaba seguro de eso.

Seungwoo no se había movido en días.

¿Fueron días? ¿Fueron horas? ¿O fueron semanas? ¿Ya había pasado un mes? No podía estar seguro. Sus luces aún estaban encendidas, pensó. Al menos la luz de su baño todavía estaba encendida y nadie había enviado a ningún matón (o simplemente a los viejos propietarios enojados) para cobrar el alquiler no pagado. Tal vez no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, su habilidad para comprender unidades de tiempo se había desvanecido con su habilidad para ponerse de pie por sí mismo y continuar con lo que fuera que le exigiera saber qué día era. Pero eso terminó, ¿no? Ya no había una razón o una necesidad de saberlo. Eso era para un momento diferente y el tiempo era solo algo que ya no entendía.

No tenía un plan, necesitaba uno nuevo. Un mejor plan. Y estaba bastante seguro de haber encontrado uno. Planeaba pudrirse solo, metido con seguridad en sus mantas, donde nadie lo buscaría y no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Pero nadie lo estaba buscando. No era el tipo de persona que la gente necesitaba buscar. Podía arreglárselas solo, siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez... esta vez, si alguna vez había sido realmente él mismo, no estaba seguro de volver a serlo.

Y luego pensó, en palabras de un antiguo filósofo famoso, _esto es jodidamente genial._

Dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces su cuerpo luchaba contra él y la agonía se acumulaba como un cuchillo en su pecho cortando lenta y profundamente hasta su columna vertebral hasta que se hacía imposible respirar. Pero mientras durmiera podría arreglárselas, es decir, siempre y cuando no se filtrara en sus sueños como cuervos que mordisquean su carne o se encuentra atrapado entre dos gruesos paneles de vidrio cerrándose sin ningún lugar para escapar.

Luego se despertaba sin aliento, libre de lo que sea que lo atormentaba, solo para descubrir que estaba atrapado en un tipo diferente de infierno porque ya no era solo su mente. Se enfrentaba a la verdad impensable de que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto dormir y dormía hasta que ya no sabía si habían pasado días, semanas o incluso un mes.

Hasta que finalmente llamaron a la puerta.

Estaba demasiado ido, lo sabía. Era hora de enfrentar una realidad que no podía comprender y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo solo esta vez. _Por favor, solo un poco más..._

_"Seungwoo, ¿estás ahí?"_

Cerró los ojos contra una ola de lágrimas punzantes.

_Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, vete._

_"¡Seungwoo! ¡Abre la puerta!"_

_Por favor, no ahora. No puedo. No puedo hacer esto._

Se puso la manta sobre la cabeza y presionó la tela acolchada contra sus orejas. Si no podía escuchar, no había nadie allí. Nadie quería algo de él que no tenía. Nadie podría lastimarlo.

"¡Seungwoo, sé que estás ahí!" Seungsik dijo contra la puerta cerrada. La bicicleta de Seungwoo todavía estaba en el pasillo y no la habría dejado si no hubiera estado dentro. Las ruedas estaban cubiertas de barro seco y estaba seguro de que no había llovido en casi una semana, así que Seungwoo _tenía que_ estar adentro. No la habría dejado fuera a menos que estuviera esperando que se seque porque odiaba más que nada llevar el lodo dentro de su apartamento. Era tan malditamente molesto sobre su depósito de seguridad que ni siquiera se arriesgaría a poner su cama en un marco en caso de que rayara las paredes. Pero no era hora de enfadarse porque Seungwoo no quería traer su bicicleta embarrada adentro, porque era hora de estar especialmente preocupado de que no estuviera _abriendo la puerta_. "¡Seungwoo, abre la puerta!"

No podía alzar la voz como quería. Quería gritar, suplicar y derribar la puerta si era necesario, pero no quería que sus vecinos lo oyeran. No quería llamar más la atención sobre sí mismo o Seungwoo en caso de que solo estuviera preocupado sin razón, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que alguien llamara a la policía y lo llevaran a la cárcel por causar un disturbio.

_Ayúdame, Seungwoo. Abre la puerta. Déjame entrar. Ayúdame._

"Seungwoo," dijo con firmeza antes de respirar profundamente para reunir su coraje. ¿Coraje para qué? No estaba seguro. ¿Era porque estaba preocupado de descubrir que Seungwoo lo ignoraba activamente y que en realidad era tan pegajoso como se dijo a sí mismo que nunca lo sería, o que abriría la puerta y encontraría algo más horrible de lo que podría imaginar? La respuesta era clara y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. "No te enojes conmigo, pero voy a entrar."

Sacó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de notas donde guardaba una lista de los códigos de puerta de todos en caso de emergencias o si alguien necesitaba que regara sus plantas o algo así. No era una lista que él necesitara a menudo, pero siempre estaba allí esperando el día en que tenga que usarla y aparentemente finalmente había llegado.

Marcó la combinación de números y rezó para que Seungwoo no la hubiera cambiado sin decírselo, pero fue recibido con un amistoso timbre robótico cuando se abrió la puerta y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era básicamente entrar al espacio privado de Seungwoo.

_Tal vez esta fue una mala idea._

_Tal vez no debería entrar._

_Tal vez tengo que hacerlo._

No importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo porque mientras su cerebro pasaba por todos los sí o no posibles, su cuerpo se movía solo hacia el departamento.

Lo primero que notó fue que todas las luces estaban apagadas como si no hubiera nadie en casa y eso debería haber sido suficiente para él, pero no fue así. Sintió en el fondo de su estómago que Seungwoo estaba en algún lugar dentro esperando en la oscuridad, e hizo que se erizaran todos los pelos de su cuerpo.

El apartamento estaba inusualmente tranquilo como si nadie hubiera vivido allí en semanas. No estaba el sonido amortiguado de un drama o el ligero golpeteo de las yemas de los dedos en un teclado. No había salpicaduras de agua de la ducha ni pasos de alguien en otra habitación y si no fuera por el ruido sordo del refrigerador, no habría estado seguro de que este apartamento hubiera tenido a alguien con vida en absoluto.

Su garganta se apretó mientras trataba de llamar a Seungwoo, reteniendo las palabras. Se obligó a tragar antes de ahogarse e intentar de nuevo.

"¿Seungwoo?"

Estaba seguro de que la voz que escuchó no había sido real. Debe haberse metido en un sueño e imaginar a alguien llamándolo, pero eso era solo la soledad, ¿verdad? Esa era la forma en que su cerebro compensaba su propio aislamiento autoinducido. Estaba imaginando que había alguien allí y había esperado lo suficiente como para que fuera cierto que casi se hacía creer.

"¿Seungwoo?"

_¿Seungsikie?_

"¿Estás aquí?" Llamó y Seungwoo sintió que comenzaba a temblar. No lloraría. Así no. No le dejaría verlo llorar.

_Por favor no seas real. Por favor no estés aquí._

"Seungwoo," dijo Seungsik lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir que estaba acostado a su lado. "¡Oh Dios mío, por favor sigue vivo! ¡Por favor no estés muerto! ¡Oh Dios mío!"

Antes de que Seungwoo pudiera reaccionar, las manos de Seungsik estaban sobre su cuerpo envuelto, sacudiéndolo furiosamente.

"¡Seungwoo!" Gritó.

Seungwoo dejó escapar un gemido débil y se alejó, Seungsik dejó caer su peso sobre él y se quedó allí por un momento sin hablar, jadeando por el miedo. Seungwoo cerró los ojos y esperó mientras Seungsik recuperaba el aliento y se calmaba lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Pensé que te había pasado algo," lloró, aún sobre él y algo sobre su peso sobre él reemplazó el dolor en el pecho que lo había estado agonizando durante días. "Pensé que estabas..."

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo Seungwoo, con voz ronca. "Vete a casa."

"No puedes echarme," dijo Seungsik. "No cuando estás así. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?"

"No estoy enfermo," dijo. "Estoy bien."

Seungsik se levantó y Seungwoo tuvo que resistir el impulso de tirar de él hacia abajo. _Solo acuéstate un poco más hasta que cese el dolor y luego déjame aquí. Por favor._

"Estás bien," repitió Seungsik antes de tararear. "Entonces no te importará si te echo un vistazo."

"Eso no será necesario," dijo desde debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Cómo sé si realmente eres tú si no puedo ver tu cara?"

"¿No parezco yo?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"No," dijo suavemente, herido.

Sus ojos ardieron nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba seguro de poder contener las lágrimas. Rodó sobre la almohada y enterró la cara en ella cuando llegaron todas a la vez. _No soy yo. Este no soy yo. Ya no soy yo._

"Seungwoo," dijo lastimosamente y nunca antes le había hablado así. Nunca había hablado con él de la forma en que había hablado con los demás cuando estaban angustiados. Solo los padres y las hermanas mayores de Seungwoo le hablaban así. Todos los demás lo trataban de una manera diferente que nunca era lamentable y solo lo hizo llorar más fuerte.

Seungsik no se apartó de él. De hecho, hizo exactamente lo contrario. Giró su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentado contra la pared junto a él y lo jaló a su regazo. Fue como una segunda naturaleza para él envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sollozar en él. Ni siquiera luchó cuando Seungsik quitó las mantas de encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el aire frío golpeara sus mejilla de Seungwoo por primera vez en horas.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo grasiento y sin lavar, a pesar de que hizo que Seungwoo se encogiera. No podía recordar la última vez que se duchó o incluso se lavó los dientes y eso era más vergonzoso que ser atrapado llorando como un bebé.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras Seungwoo se deslizaba en silenciosos sollozos que lo sacudían, pero no era imposible respirar.

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo, evitando la respuesta porque temía cuánto más le dolería decirle a otra persona.

"Está bien, me iré cuando quieras," dijo.

"Quiero que lo hagas ahora," dijo.

"¿De verdad?"

"No," gimió patéticamente y enterró la cara en su muslo, sabiendo que esa mezcla de lágrimas y mocos solo iba a empapar el denim y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo a menos que Seungsik lo empujara personalmente, pero no parecía que tuviera ningún plan de hacer eso en absoluto. "Por favor, no te vayas todavía."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No es nada," Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "Es patético."

"Nada de lo que puedas decir podría sonar patético para mí," dijo Seungsik. "Eres la persona menos patética que conozco."

"Estoy siendo bastante patético en este momento," dijo con amargura.

"No, estás sufriendo," dijo. "¿Llamarías a alguien que te importa patético por sufrir?"

"Es diferente," dijo Seungwoo. "Se supone que yo soy el que cuida de ustedes."

"Quién dice eso," preguntó en un tono molesto y relajante que hizo que Seungwoo quisiera comenzar a llorar de nuevo, no porque empeorara las cosas, sino porque lo hacía sentir amado. "¿Por qué no podemos cuidar de ti también? Quizás yo quiera hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres mi..." Seungsik comenzó antes de que su voz se apagara mientras pensaba lo que Seungwoo era para él. "No puedo decir que eres mi persona favorita porque Subin es mi persona favorita."

Seungwoo dejó escapar una risa débil. "Está bien. Subin es mi persona favorita también."

"Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo," se rió entre dientes y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Has hablado con él últimamente?"

"No," dijo.

"¿Has hablado con _alguien_ últimamente?" Y Seungwoo podía escuchar lo inseguro que sonaba Seungsik. Apretó los ojos y reprimió una ola de culpa que lo golpeó directamente en el estómago.

"No, mi teléfono murió hace unos días," dijo. "Eso creo."

"Oh," dijo Seungsik con una mezcla de confusión y alivio.

"Sikie, cuánto tiempo ha pasado," dijo en voz baja y la pequeñez de su propia voz lo sobresaltó.

"Casi una semana."

"Oh," dijo y ya no estaba llorando. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, entrando y saliendo de un estado de shock. Realmente no podría haber pasado más de un día, pero lo había pasado y finalmente lo estaba aceptando.

"¿Has comido?"

"No me acuerdo," dijo Seungwoo. "Creo que sí."

"¿Qué comiste?"

"Ah," dijo. "Creo que fueron nachos."

"Eso fue con nosotros," dijo y la decepción en su voz era inconfundible.

"Lo lamento," dijo sin darse cuenta. Lamentaba ser alguien de quien tenía que preocuparse de repente. Ese no era él.

"No lo lamentes," le aseguró Seungsik. "¿Puedes pararte?"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"No," dijo. "No tiene que hacer nada para lo que no esté preparado."

Se quedó en silencio cuando Seungsik sacó su teléfono y fue en ese momento cuando Seungwoo finalmente se dio cuenta de lo dolorosamente silencioso que era su propio apartamento. Si no fuera por el hecho de que podía escuchar el aire que pasaba por la nariz de Seungsik, temía volver a girar en espiral como si nadie hubiera venido a buscarlo. No quería olvidar lo que se siente escuchar a alguien respirar nunca más.

Le preocupaba que iba a llamar a alguien y que alguien más lo vería así, pero en cambio, Seungsik bajó el teléfono y aunque la pantalla era demasiado brillante para sus ojos cansados, vio que era solo un aplicación de entrega de comida y se relajó.

"Te iba a preguntar qué quieres, pero creo que necesitas un poco de proteína. Y vegetales. Pero tampoco nada súper pesado. ¿Tienes arroz?"

"Creo que sí," dijo.

"Voy a cocinar eso para ti mientras esperamos," dijo.

"No te vayas," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja, apretándolo.

"Muy bien, también lo pediremos," dijo. "¿Quieres camarones o pollo?"

"Camarones," dijo.

"Este lugar tiene un especial," dijo Seungsik. "Huevos al vapor gratis y tres guarniciones con una orden doble de camarones. Eres tan inteligente."

Se rió débilmente y cerró los ojos. No creía que pudiera comer nada, pero la voz burbujeante de Seungsik lo hacía sentir mejor y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Huevos al vapor y camarones," reflexionó Seungsik. "Extraño, pero supongo que seguirá siendo delicioso."

"Nada picante," se quejó Seungwoo.

"Tampoco pizza".

Seungwoo levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "No tan rápido."

"Nada grasiento," lo regañó Seungsik. "Necesitarás fuerza."

Soltó un largo suspiro de pesar. "Bien."

Quizás tenía un poco de hambre después de todo.

Seungsik no quería levantarse, pero cuando la persona de entrega finalmente llegó veinte minutos después, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Pero la forma en que Seungwoo, que siempre había sido tan fuerte e independiente, se aferró a él lo hizo perder su resolución. Pero tenía que comer. Eso era lo primero que Seungsik pudo hacer por él, asegurarse de que comiera algo.

Se deslizó por debajo de él y fue a la puerta donde consiguió la comida. Podía ver desde la ventana del edificio afuera del pasillo que estaba tan oscuro afuera como adentro. Sus propios ojos se habían adaptado decentemente, pero no iban a poder comer así, así que cuando regresó a la habitación, preguntó si podía encender una luz y se encontró con un quejido desafiante e infantil.

"¿Qué hay de la lámpara de escritorio?" Preguntó, tratando de no sonreír. No había nada lindo o divertido en absoluto sobre su situación actual, pero no podía evitar que ya tuviera un punto débil por Seungwoo y allí estaba siendo petulante acerca de tener la luz encendida. "No podemos comer en la oscuridad."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja.

Seungsik extendió la mano hacia la lámpara y tiró de la cadena, proyectando un tenue resplandor naranja en toda la habitación. Seungwoo había echado la manta sobre su cabeza en algún momento y ahora era solo un bulto sombreado en el colchón.

"Huele bien," dijo alegremente, esperando convencerlo. "Apuesto a que sabe muy bien. Tal vez esto sea mejor que donde normalmente pedimos comida y podemos probar algo más. Tenían mucho en el menú. Incluso cerdo negro."

Seungwoo nunca dijo nada y eso lo hizo divagar aún más.

"Parece que nos dieron una coca cola gratis," dijo. "¿Quieres compartirla?"

"Está bien," dijo finalmente.

"Siéntate para que pueda dejar la comida," dijo Seungsik, finalmente llamando su atención.

"¿En mi cama?" Preguntó mientras salía.

"Sí, estará bien," dijo. "A menos que tengas ganas de ir a la otra habitación."

Seungwoo gruñó un no, él dejó la bolsa y se arrastró sobre la cama antes de usar el plástico como barrera entre la comida caliente y la sábana. Hizo todo lo posible para colocar los contenedores de una manera que no se derramara antes de separar un par de palillos de madera.

Levantó la vista hacia Seungwoo, que miraba la comida sin esperanza. Tenía profundos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y apenas era reconocible con el vello facial recién brotado alrededor de su boca. Seungsik extendió la mano y tomó su rostro con la mano libre y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. "Estás muy desaliñado."

"¿Lo estoy?" Preguntó, levantando la mano para tocar su propia cara, pero en lugar de eso apoyó la suya sobre la de Seungsik y se sentó allí por un momento como si estuviera apreciando el calor de otra persona.

"Lo estás," dijo suavemente, con la voz atrapada en su garganta. "Niño lobo."

"¿Niño lobo?" Seungwoo se rió y se preguntó si esa era la primera vez que Seungwoo se había reído en toda la semana.

"Eso es todo en lo que podía pensar," dijo, agradecido de que Seungwoo se viera más vivo incluso por un momento. "¿Cómo te llamarías a ti mismo?"

"Fuerte y guapo," dijo.

Seungsik tarareó y sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mano de su cara. La mano Seungwoo cayó sobre su regazo y miró de repente la comida como si ya no estuviera allí. Se estaba disociando y todo lo que Seungsik podía hacer era darle tiempo hasta que volviera.

Parpadeó varias veces y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La boca de Seungsik se torció mientras trataba de descubrir qué se suponía que debía hacer. Toda esta situación no era nada con lo que se hubiera encontrado antes con otra persona y Seungwoo no era el tipo de persona que mostraba su propia vulnerabilidad, pero esto era lo que era, ¿no? Seungwoo se mostraba vulnerable por primera vez con él y Seungsik estaba allí para cuidarlo. Tal vez eso es lo que más necesitaba.

Extendió la mano y agarró un solo camarón de la pila. El pan crujió entre los palos de madera y se alegró de que todavía estuviera crujiente.

"¿Quieres salsa?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza y dijo que no, así que Seungsik levantó la pieza y se la dio. La acción fue torpe porque no estaba acostumbrado a alimentar a una persona, pero al menos de esta manera podía asegurarse de que Seungwoo comiera algo. Si tuviera que dejarlo pronto, sabría eso.

Seungwoo masticó lentamente como si se estuviera acostumbrando a la sensación de tener algo en la boca nuevamente, como alguien que se estaba recuperando de la gripe. Se tragó el resto y Seungsik sacó un bocado de lo que parecía ser cebolla verde marinada y se los dio de comer. Hizo una mueca por el sabor y chasqueó los labios.

"Creo que se suponía que debía ponerlos encima de algo," consideró.

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo. "Solo es salado."

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó, probando un bocado. Sacó la lengua y tosió. "¡Oh!"

"Tal vez por eso fue gratis," dijo débilmente. "Intentaban deshacerse de esto."

"Pruébalo con arroz," dijo. Recogió una cucharada de arroz y colocó los camarones encima con una pequeña pizca de cebolla verde y lo llevó a la boca de Seungwoo, ahuecando la mano debajo en caso de que dejara caer algo. Seungwoo abrió la boca como un pajarito y de alguna manera fue capaz de meter todo sin hacer un desastre. Asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho y el camarón aún mantenía su crujido mientras lo masticaba todo, haciendo que a Seungsik se le hiciera agua la boca al escuchar el sonido. Apiló la misma combinación en la cuchara y la probó por sí mismo y decidió que esa era la única forma de comer esas cebollas verdes implacables que tal vez le dieron una idea de qué esperar de los otros platos.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó.

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo.

Comieron así juntos el resto de la comida con Seungsik dándole a Seungwoo pequeños bocados de todo y luego comiendo mientras él masticaba lentamente, aún lejos de recuperar su fuerza hasta que casi todo se había acabado.

"Ya vuelvo," dijo antes de llevar los recipientes a la cocina para poner los vacíos con la basura y los medio comidos en el refrigerador para más tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que estaba vacía, excepto por unas cervezas, algo de ketchup, una mascarilla y una zanahoria vieja. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto también.

Una vez más, Seungwoo estaba solo y era agonizante. Seungsik regresaría ¿verdad? ¿No lo había dejado solo? Parecía que pasaban horas mientras se sentaba en su colchón atormentado por este nuevo miedo irracional de que Seungsik lo había dejado allí y estaba a punto de arrastrarse y simplemente desenchufar la lámpara de la pared para que nunca lo molestara de nuevo. Para su gran alivio, Seungsik regresó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bien," era lo que quería decir, pero sus labios se unieron y formaron dos gruñidos lamentables.

Seungsik tarareó, no necesitaba la mentira de todos modos ya que podía verlo. "¿Puedes pararte?"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Sí," dijo con voz tranquilizadora que Seungwoo conocía más que nadie, quería decir que iba a tener que hacer lo que le dijera si quería estar la paz.

Seungsik se acercó a él y le tomó las manos, llevándolo sobre el colchón y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Las baldosas estaban frías contra los dedos de sus pies y le dolían las plantas de los pies, sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de algo que estaba a punto de derretirse, pero si perdía el equilibrio, Seungsik estaba a su lado listo para atraparlo, como siempre lo había hecho incluso si Seungwoo no se había dado cuenta antes. Siempre había estado solo un paso detrás de él, esperando pacientemente en caso de que no pudiera avanzar por su cuenta.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado tan cansado?_

Presumiblemente lo condujo hacia el baño para encerrarlo dentro hasta que oliera más o menos a humano dependiendo de cuál fuera la definición de lo que se suponía que debía oler un humano. El jabón fresco y la fragancia embotellada no eran tan auténticos como la creación sucia sin lavar que había llegado a ser, técnicamente. Se inclinó hacia su propia axila solo para comprobar y llegó a la conclusión de que Seungsik no solo era un santo, sino que se suponía que un humano olía a rosas embotelladas.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Seungsik.

"Apesto," dijo. "Mucho."

"No hueles tan mal," mintió. "Me está trayendo de vuelta a los viejos tiempos."

"¿Qué viejos tiempos?"

"Clases de gimnasia de secundaria."

Seungwoo se atragantó con una risa que fue interrumpida por la brillante luz fluorescente que los saludó con un molesto interruptor. Para su sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se ajustaban, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Seungsik todavía estaba adentro.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Estaba seguro de haberle preguntado eso en voz alta, pero debido a la falta de respuesta, parecía que solo había estado dentro de su propia cabeza. Pero Seungsik se movió como si lo entendiera de todos modos y eligió quedarse callado, coincidiendo con la forma en que se había convertido el apartamento de Seungwoo en los últimos días, excepto que ahora se sentía vivo nuevamente con los suaves sonidos de pasos sobre baldosas o el sonido del taburete de plástico al ser colocado debajo de la ducha.

Miró a Seungwoo y frunció el ceño antes de agarrar el dobladillo de su camisa y tirar hacia arriba. Sus brazos se movieron sobre su propia cabeza instintivamente mientras dejaba que el más joven lo desnudara y se encogió contra el frío que golpeó su piel desnuda.

Una vez que terminó, se sentó en el taburete y se cubrió sintiéndose expuesto, pero los ojos de Seungsik nunca vagaron. Sus mejillas nunca se sonrojaron y no lo miró como cualquier otra cosa que alguien que necesitaba ayuda solo por esta vez.

Abrió el agua y dejó que se calentara antes de mover el cabezal de la ducha sobre su cuerpo, comenzando con la espalda y subiendo cuidadosamente hasta los hombros hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Más caliente," dijo Seungwoo.

"Ya está hirviendo," dijo. "Te lastimarás."

"No puedo sentirlo," dijo en voz baja.

"Solo un poco," cedió Seungsik y una vez que el agua caliente golpeó su piel, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Voy a mojarte el pelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Seungwoo asintió y cerró los ojos para que pudiera verter el agua sobre él. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello, asegurándose de mojarlo hasta la raíz antes de alcanzar la botella de shampoo más cercana. Seungsik empujó unas pocas gotas en la palma de su mano y la extendió antes de enjabonar el shampoo en el cabello de Seungwoo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que olió algo tan simple como el shampoo que la fragancia era casi demasiado para él. Con los ojos cerrados, hizo todo lo posible por bloquearlo, pero la sensación de que con las yemas de los dedos le recorrían el pelo le hizo sentir que podía quedarse dormido.

"Voy a enjuagarlo," Seungsik le advirtió para que pudiera contener la respiración mientras la mezcla de agua y espuma perfumada corría por su rostro. Mechones de cabello ahora se aferraban a su frente, sombreando la luz que antes lo había molestado tanto.

Una vez que le enjuagó el cabello, lo cubrió con acondicionador para dejarlo descansar y poder preparar una toallita con jabón. Comenzó en la parte posterior de su cuello, frotando los aceites, la suciedad y la piel muerta que se aferraba al cuerpo de Seungwoo y se movió hacia su espalda. Aunque Seungwoo no podía verlo, su piel se había vuelto de un rojo intenso como si lo estuvieran fregando en una sauna, pero no había nada áspero o resentido al respecto. Seungsik solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para que volviera a estar limpio, pero parecía que estaba recibiendo una paliza por haberse permitido estar tan mal.

Lavó su espalda con el agua que había vuelto a bajar a una temperatura habitable sin que Seungwoo lo supiera y agregó más jabón a la tela. Luego lavó y frotó los brazos y las manos de Seungwoo, asegurándose de meter la toalla meticulosamente entre cada dedo.

Enjuagó el jabón y se movió hacia su pecho y estómago y fue entonces cuando Seungwoo pudo ver su rostro y la forma en que fruncía el ceño mientras trabajaba como si estuviera demasiado ocupado concentrándose para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de alguna manera fue aleccionador porque le hizo preguntarse por qué otro hombre lo estaba bañando.

_Porque no puedo hacerlo yo mismo._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, incapaz de mirarlo más e incapaz de aceptar lo patético que era en ese momento para tener que pedirle a uno de sus amigos que le lavara el cuerpo porque se había vuelto incapaz de hacerlo. Era una palabra que nunca antes había asociado consigo mismo y no era un concepto que quisiera aceptar tan fácilmente.

Pero Seungsik no dijo nada. No hizo ningún comentario pasivo agresivo sobre Seungwoo viviendo en su propia inmundicia y no dijo nada como si esperara elogios por hacer esto. Hizo lo único que pudo por él y Seungwoo supuso que debería haber estado agradecido.

Se movió hasta las piernas y restregó hasta los pies y fue entonces cuando Seungwoo finalmente pudo encontrar la energía para hablar.

"No tienes que hacer eso," dijo, alejándo un pie.

 _"Pyeha,"_ bromeó Seungsik. "No puedes mandonear a la gente si tienes los pies con costras."

"Hablo en serio," dijo. "Se siente mal."

"¿Por qué?"

"No eres alguien que debería estar lavando los pies de otra persona," dijo Seungwoo débilmente.

"No eres solo otra persona," dijo. "¿No tienes frío?"

"Sí," dijo, ya no tenía el agua caliente sobre él.

"Entonces déjame terminar," dijo Seungsik. "No tomará mucho tiempo, tus pies no son muy grandes."

"Mis pies son grandes," se quejó.

"Son como pies de bebés pequeños," bromeó.

"Me vengaré," amenazó Seungwoo, pateándolo.

"Mhm," dijo, ignorándolo y quedó en silencio otra vez cuando terminó su tarea. Seungwoo todavía no podía mirarlo y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Seungsik, no quería que lo hiciera. "Voy a buscarte una toalla y algo de ropa. ¿Puedes, ya sabes ...?"

Hizo un gesto alrededor de su cintura como si estuviera haciendo un movimiento de lavado de autos y Seungwoo entendió.

"Sí, puedo hacer eso," dijo.

Seungsik se escapó mientras Seungwoo terminaba de limpiarse en sus lugares más privados y cuando regresó, lo secó con más suavidad que cuando lo estaba limpiando.

"¿Tienes alguna loción?" Preguntó.

"En el estante," dijo Seungwoo, mirando al lado del inodoro.

Seungsik exprimió loción en sus palmas y la calentó antes de extenderla sobre su espalda y hombros. Amasó los músculos con los pulgares y la palma de sus manos mientras trabajaba en la tensión que Seungwoo no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo había estado sosteniendo.

Lo extendió por la parte posterior y los costados de su cuello, evitando su cabello y lo masajeó hasta que se acabó toda la crema.

"Listo," dijo, golpeando sus manos juntas.

"¿Ya terminé?"

"Todavía no," dijo Seungsik. "¿Tienes una maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica?"

"¿Me vas a dar un corte?" Trató de bromear Seungwoo.

"No, desaliñado," dijo. "Pero no estoy seguro de poder afeitarte con una normal sin cortarte accidentalmente."

"¿No crees que me veo bien así?"

"Creo que solo necesitas algo de escultura," observó Seungsik. "Pero a tu madre quizás no le guste tanto."

"Eso es cierto," dijo, tocándose la cara y rascándose la piel que comenzaba a picar. "A mamá no le gustan las barbas."

Seungsik tarareó. "¿Maquinilla de afeitar?"

"Cajón superior," dijo, cediendo. El zumbido del motor los sobresaltó a ambos y fue el primer ruido eléctrico que escuchó en una semana una vez que su teléfono murió.

Hacer que alguien más lo afeitara era torpe e incómodo y casi quitó la máquina de las manos de Seungsik por pura impaciencia, pero sus manos se sentaron pesadamente en su regazo mientras esperaba.

Estar tan cerca de él debería haberlo avergonzado, pero no podía evocar el sentimiento de vergüenza. No podía sentir nada realmente y supuso en ese momento que probablemente era lo mejor.

"Todo listo," dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Seungwoo por un trabajo bien hecho.

"Gracias," dijo.

"Puedes agradecerme después de verte en un espejo," dijo con una mueca. "Todavía tienes unos pequeños vellos de hámster alrededor de tu boca."

"Quiero decir, gracias por cuidarme," dijo Seungwoo, sin importarle lo bueno o malo peluquero que fuera Seungsik.

"Para eso estoy aquí," dijo. "Pero no he terminado."

"¿Qué más queda?" Preguntó.

"No estoy seguro, pero vamos a vestirte mientras lo resuelvo."

Seungsik no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo. Nunca antes se había ocupado así de otra persona. Sin parientes de edad avanzada, sin bebés recién nacidos, nadie en el hospital y nadie enfermo, esto era completamente nuevo para él. Y Seungwoo siendo el primero... había algo en eso que lo hacía aún más inusual.

Pero Seungwoo no estaba enfermo por lo que podía decir, pero ciertamente tampoco era él mismo. Excepto que hubo momentos en que lo vio en la forma en que sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás cuando Seungsik se burló de él o la forma en que entrecerró los ojos mientras masticaba algo un poco demasiado salado. Seungwoo todavía estaba adentro, solo necesitaba un poco de amor para volver a salir, pensó Seungsik. Al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

Una vez que estuvo lavado, secado, con loción, afeitado y vestido, Seungsik lo llevó a la sala de estar donde lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

"Voy a quitar las sábanas," dijo. "Tu lavadora es lo suficientemente grande para sábanas y fundas de almohada, ¿verdad?"

Seungwoo asintió sin decir nada, pero Seungsik pudo leer su expresión claramente.

_No tienes que hacer eso._

_Es solo lavar la ropa, no es gran cosa._

_No eres el tipo de persona que debería lavar la ropa de otra persona._

_Hoy lo soy porque me necesitas y eso está bien._

_Pero-_

_Deja de discutir conmigo, vas a tener arrugas._

Seungwoo frunció el ceño, se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Seungsik resopló. Aún no había terminado de discutir con él, incluso si él decía que sí, pero Seungwoo no podía escucharlo quejándose en silencio si tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

_Debe ser tarde, porque siento que me estoy volviendo loco._

Una vez que regresó a la habitación de Seungwoo, tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y vio que habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que llegó allí, pero no parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. No estaba seguro de poder llegar a casa después de que el metro cerrara a medianoche y en ese momento había gastado demasiado dinero en comida para tomar un taxi. Suspiró. Cuando cambió de dirección, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero no era la primera persona en pasar la noche en una casa de baños porque perdió su tren.

_Está bien. Estaré a salvo y llegaré a casa cuando llegue a casa._

Desnudó la cama, dejando el edredón en una pila encima del colchón desnudo porque probablemente tendría que llevarlo a una lavandería automática o una tintorería o con alguien con una máquina más grande de la que Seungwoo habría tenido en su apartamento.

Metió las sábanas y fundas de almohada en el lavado y agregó el detergente y el suavizante de telas, cerró la tapa para dejar que la máquina hiciera el resto del trabajo por él. Su propia ropa fría y húmeda se aferró a él y si hubiera estado en casa, se la habría quitado y la habría metido dentro, pero era su culpa por tratar de lavar a alguien con una mano y enjuagarlo con la otra. Debe haber habido un truco que aún tenía que dominar.

_La próxima vez._

Pero si las cosas salían bien, no tendría que haber una próxima vez y eso era lo que más quería. Quería que Seungwoo estuviera bien.

No quería dejarlo sin al menos volver a ponerle las sábanas en la cama, así que tenía al menos una o dos horas antes de poder irse, pero no podría volver a casa. Era una pena, pero era necesario.

Seungwoo parecía que se había quedado dormido, así que Seungsik se sentó en el suelo junto a él y lo miró. Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron y lo miró perezosamente, luciendo más cansado que nunca.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No lo sé," dijo finalmente Seungwoo. "No sé por qué estoy así."

"¿Alguna vez ha sucedido antes?" Preguntó Seungsik, levantando la mano para quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

"No así," dijo, su voz apenas dejando una garganta ronca. "Nunca ha sido tan malo antes."

"Hmm," dijo, pensando. Había que hacer más de lo que era capaz de hacer él mismo, pero Seungwoo merecía una buena vida. Se merecía sentirse feliz y saber que esto no lo hacía menos fuerte de lo que era cuando estaba en su mejor momento, pero eso no era algo en lo que Seungsik pudiera ayudarlo solo. Podía lavarle el pelo y alimentarlo, pero no podía darle la ayuda que más necesitaba. Pero solo Seungwoo podía tomar la decisión de intentarlo. "¿Hay alguien a quien puedas ver? ¿Como un médico?"

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y se alejó rodando de él, frente al cojín del sofá y dándole la espalda.

En lugar de frustrarse con él, se rascó entre los omóplatos y continuó. "No hay nada malo en ir al médico cuando no te sientes bien. No importa si tienes fiebre o un desgarro muscular o si tu cabeza no está tan bien en este momento. Todo es lo mismo."

"No es lo mismo," dijo.

"¿Qué pasa si te fracturas la pierna y no funciona bien porque nunca fuiste al médico, por lo que nunca se curó como se supone que debería y luego nunca más puedes jugar al fútbol?" Dijo Seungsik. "Sabes que no harías eso, entonces, ¿por qué no le darías a tu mente y corazón la misma oportunidad de sanar también?"

Seungwoo dejó escapar un largo suspiro como si lo hubiera entendido, pero no quiso admitir que lo hizo.

"Iré contigo," dijo. "Si tu quieres."

Rodó hacia él y puso mala cara. "¿Dónde?"

"Al doctor," dijo Seungsik. "No creo que me dejen entrar en la oficina contigo, pero puedo sentarme en la sala de espera mientras hablas con uno. Podemos ir a almorzar. Yo invito."

"Yo debería pagar," se quejó. "Soy mayor."

"Si vamos al médico, puedes comprarme comida," dijo Seungsik. "Cualquier cosa que quiera, ¿verdad?"

"Cualquier cosa que quieras," dijo, cerrando los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera luchando contra una ola de lágrimas y Seungsik odiaba que haya sufrido tanto solo.

"Puedo llamar por ti también," susurró. "Puedo programar la cita, podemos ir juntos y luego hacer que te sientas mejor de nuevo."

Seungwoo asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Seungsik se sentó allí mirándolo en silencio por unos minutos más.

"¿Estoy loco?" Dijo Seungwoo después de un tiempo cuando Seungsik pensó que se había quedado dormido.

"A veces gimes en público," respondió Seungsik, ganando una risa feliz que no había escuchado desde que llegó allí.

"Está bien, supongo que me merecía eso," dijo.

"Déjame ir a poner tus sábanas en la secadora," dijo. "Creo que escuché que la máquina se detuvo."

"¿Vas a volver?"

"Todavía tengo que volver a ponerlas en la cama," dijo Seungsik. "Entonces dejaré de molestarte por la noche."

"¿Puedes quedarte?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedes quedarte aquí por la noche?" Preguntó. "A menos que tengas un lugar en el que necesites estar"

"No tengo que ir a ninguna parte," dijo Seungsik. "Puedo quedarme si quieres que lo haga."

Seungwoo asintió y luego lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. "Tu ropa está mojada."

"Sí," se rió. "Sigo esperando que se seque, pero no parece querer hacerlo."

"Cámbiate a algo mío," frunció el ceño seriamente. "Te enfermarás."

"Tal vez me gusta usar ropa mojada," dijo con las manos en las caderas, provocando la naturaleza protectora de Seungwoo.

"¿Y qué harás cuando tengas una erupción?"

"Bien," resopló. "¿Puedo ducharme también? Huelo como esas cebollas saladas."

"Claro," dijo Seungwoo. "Mientras vuelvas."

El asintió. "Volveré, lo prometo."

"Y tal vez podamos ver una película. Si no estás demasiado cansado."

"No estoy demasiado cansado," dijo Seungsik. "Solo déjame volver a armar tu cama primero en caso de que me quede dormido."

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Quieres que te traiga tu teléfono y cargador antes de que me duche?"

Seungwoo se sentó y asintió, pasando su mano por su propio cabello húmedo. "Si no es una molestia."

"No es una molestia en absoluto."


End file.
